


sorry grateful

by vesperlynds



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little one shot I wrote exploring the relationship between olive snook and alfredo aldarisio</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry grateful

One Alfredo Aldarisio sat at the counter at a popular bar while on his travels . It seemed everyone was here to mourn their love who did not love them in return.

A young women strolled over to the jukebox, and hit the keys with her nimble fingers. Seconds later the notes of a somewhat beautiful, somewhat sad song played through the speakers.

It clearly ( well maybe not so clearly ) expressed the feelings of everyone in this small bar. It hit one person in particular.

This was Alfredo Aldarisio, traveling salesman. In some part of his mind he was sorry for meeting Olive Snook, a waitress at the cutest little pie shop and the love of his life.

This might seem an odd thing to be sorry about, but having only seen Olive this one time made his heart yearn for her. He never before felt alone on his travels, yet he does now since she is not around ( and probably never will be again. )

Even though not having ( or being able to have ) her drives him more crazy than he has ever been, he still is grateful that he met her. Because if he had never met, her the happiest moments of his life would not exist.

She makes him feel alive, yet more often than not the thought of her makes him feel alone, which definitely isn't alive. A little part of Alfredo Aldarisio died when he had to leave the presence of Olive Snook.

In the end everything about Alfredo and Olive's relationship can be described in one word, _bittersweet_. 


End file.
